


Evening Bird

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blogging, Ceve, F/F, Fluff, Librarians, Look I'm just so soft for these two, casseve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cassandra has been posting to her recently popular blog about her feelings towards a certain 'co-worker.'who just so happens to be reading.
Relationships: Eve Baird & Cassandra Cillian, Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian
Kudos: 43





	Evening Bird

Cassandra didn’t hesitate to slip into her comfy duckling pyjamas before crawling beneath the sheets of her bed. It had been a very _very_ long day at the Library, and a good night’s rest was well deserved. It had been a demanding afternoon, having spent the morning going on a quest thanks to the clippings book; but even after their adventure, she’d had to spend hours trying to figure up the measurements and materials to create an effective holding tank for the new artefact that had a habit of freezing everything around it. 

The smallest Librarian truly deserved to have a peaceful night. 

However, her mind was far too loud, abuzz with all the excitement of the day, and only minutes after letting her loose red curls hit the pillow, she sat up, back to the headboard and pulled her laptop up onto the bed from its temporary home on the floor. 

The bright screen washed Cillian’s angelic features in a soothing blue glow as the laptop whirred to life. It was kind of old, but she had saved up for years to get one, before finally having enough money working her old janitor job to buy a second-hand, older model. 

But it was hers, and even though it was sometimes slow, Cassandra loved her little laptop, even if Ezekiel did call it an ancient ‘artefact’. 

She checked up on her very few emails, mostly just check-up appointments at the hospital before opening her blog. 

When Cassandra had first made her blog a week after earning her computer, she had made it just with the purpose of ranting about her feelings to the world when she felt like nobody else would listen. 

She’d earned a few readers who liked to listen to a sad girls’ sob story. 

Things had changed since she moved to the library. Of course, Cassandra had never disclosed any information about the library in her blog, not once had she mentioned a slither of the words ‘magic’ or ‘artefact’ or something vaguely along the lines of crazy, dangerous adventures that ended up saving the whole world. But nonetheless, her blog had become insanely popular when she started opening up about having a crush on her workmate. 

The redhead wasn’t foolish enough to use real names either, so everyone in her writing went by a codename; but seemingly overnight after writing her first entry about her feelings for her Evening Bird, her views and comments had sky-rocketed. 

Now, her blog fans were somewhat dedicated to finding out what would happen between the writer and her true love. 

Ha, Cassandra wanted to find that out too. 

She scrolled through some of the messages left behind on her latest post. Before she started to type. 

_ The world sucks. A big ball of _ _ sucky _ _ mess. But sometimes, I can’t help but find that it’s a beautiful _ _ sucky _ _ mess, and that I can relate to. (For the record, Bandit has been teaching me how to swear,). The world is beyond comprehendible, and it pains me to know that I will never live to see all of it. There are eight wonders of the world. _

_ Seven of which most everyone knows; I’ve seen three of them in person, (It was breath-taking, and when my time does come, I hope my heart stops with the same euphoria as it did when I witnessed Petra in the south of Jordan). _

_ The last to hold the title of ‘Wonder of the World’ is my Evening Bird, who’s smile alone causes my stomach to ties itself into a flurry of knots; almost squishing the butterflies that she put there when she laughed. _

_ Sure, the world might suck, especially when there’s a time limit to what you get to experience in it, but my Evening Bird makes me feel more alive than the whole world possibly could. _

Cassandra smiled as her fingertips hover above the keys for a moment. She had tried to be creative with the codenames, and naming Jake _ ‘ _ _ Shakesqueer _ _ ’ _ was a peak of her humour, but for some reason, being so obvious yet mysterious with Eve’s nickname just gave her more of a thrill every time she wrote it down. 

_ For the many of you who asked me on my last entry if I was going to tell her how I feel before my next blog... I’m sorry to _ _ disappoint _ _ , but I haven’t. _

_ Don’t get me wrong! I’ve thought about it, and I can’t seem to help it anymore. Every time I see my Evening Bird, training, working or just... hanging around, I wonder what it would be like to just... kiss her? My dreams consist of what her lips might taste like, and I long to know if they’re as soft as they look. Would her kisses be firm, passionate, tender or sweet? Thinking about it now sends shivers through my body to my toes. _

_ But when I look at her, and think of every outcome of kissing her, I’m also met with the conflict of having her push me away. I know how rejection feels, I’ve done little to nothing for the most part of my life, not knowing how to live because of it. If my Evening Bird didn’t feel the way that I do about her... it could completely throw the balance of our workspace, our harmonious living would become chaos, and I wouldn’t know how to live with the fact that my heart chose someone who I could never be with. _

_ I look at my Evening Bird like she’s a queen, I know she is. In some alternate reality, maybe... _

Cassandra bit her bottom lip between her teeth, wondering if writing about the chance of a parallel universe might be cutting it too close to the truth. After a minute of mental debate, she kept it in. 

_ And every time I look at her, my heart feels like it might just explode with every ounce of love that is crammed up in there... but also, every time I look at her, I can’t help but feel the tug of anguish in my gut, with the fact that she will _ _ probably _ _ never look at me, the way that I look at her. _

_ Like she’s worth the whole _ _ sucky _ _ world and more. _

_ Maybe one day. _

_ Maybe in my dreams. _

_ Signing off for now, _

_ GirlWithABook _

Cassandra did a quick read through of her entry for errors, it was pretty late at night, as she didn’t fully trust her capabilities to make coherent sentences in the dark. Once she was sure she kind of happy with it, Cillian posted to her blog before closing the laptop and returned the technology to its space on the floor. 

With that, she rolled over and tried to resume the whole ‘good-nights-sleep' routine. 

Eve made sure the door was locked twice before switching off the light; even if there was nothing valuable in her home to steal, the idea of breaking and entering still unnerved the blonde who hadn’t moved from the sketchy neighbourhood since moving here to join NATO. Plus, Jenkins had wired the Annex’s back door to her front door, and it was a good measure to avoid having four librarians jumping into her living room. 

Honestly, she still hadn’t forgiven Flynn for panicking them all into her house on a Saturday morning simply because she was running five minutes behind. 

The Guardian cast her blue-eyed gaze out into the dark, motionless street before she closed the curtains in her living room, taking the stairs up to bed when she was confident that everything was alright. Baird changed from her clothes, dirtied from the adventure of the day, and slipped into comfortable, grey sleep pants and an old, worn out band shirt. 

A small alert on her phone beeped up on her notifications, and Eve grabbed the device from her bedside as she crawled under the duvet. 

_ GirlWithABook _ _ just updated her blog. _

Eve let a smile work its way into the corner of her lips, getting comfortable before she opened the tab. She didn’t usually care for anything like this, but it had happened about three months ago, when everyone had gone home early after an uneventful day; and Baird hadn’t known what to do with extra time to herself, so she had scrolled through a few random blogs to see what the kids were into these days. 

She had never planned on getting so involved with the writings, but one particular blogger had stood out especially, not just because of how cute and emotional it was to read about how much the writer had fallen for another girl; but because in parts, it reminded Eve of herself. 

Even though she was just a reader, Baird felt like the text was made for her, and its raw confession of emotion was hers; falling for a co-worker that you had no chance with, she understood that too. After reading the entry three months ago, Eve had followed the user as a guest, and read all the prior work, falling in love with the way the Girl with a book fell in love with her Evening Bird, and was able to be notified when she posted something new. 

It had made her laugh at first, with the similarity of her name to that of the mysterious woman, but now, whenever Eve read a new update, all she wished was that her crush could love her in the same way that she did. 

Chewing ever so lightly on the inside of her cheek, Eve began to read. 

_ The world sucks. A big ball of _ _ sucky _ _ mess. _ _ .. _

* * *

_ Five Days later. _

Everything hurt. Everything. From her head down to her feet, arms, legs, heart and all. And for the first time in months, Cassandra Cillian wondered if she wasn’t cut out for being a Librarian after all. Getting thrown into the side of a cliff hadn’t really been on her agenda for the day, but Ezekiel had been pressuring her to try something new; so... pushed into a cliff by a cyclops? That was definately something new to add onto her list. 

It hadn’t helped anything when they’d re-entered the annex and an argument had ensued almost instantly. Jake had blamed her for not having the correct setting on the radio waves; she had blamed Ezekiel for trying to tackle the cyclops single-handedly, Eve had blamed the cyclops, and herself for not being a protective guardian, and Ezekiel had blamed Flynn for never showing up when they needed him. 

Jenkins blamed the fact that they had ran out of tea. 

Everyone had returned to their respective homes in some kind of mood or another; and Cassandra had let her thoughts wash over her in a hot shower that soothed the aches of her body. It was about eight o’clock when she sat down in her armchair, clad in fresh, matching pyjamas with cherry patterns across the white fabric, laptop balancing on her knees. 

She had got a lot of response on her latest update on her blog. People had been commenting left, right and centre, with sympathies, questions and relations to the feeling of loving someone with your whole heart and not being able to tell them. 

Cassandra stared at the screen, writing a few lines before deleting them again. She tried again, and all of a sudden, the whole room went dark, save for the small window of glowing blue light radiating from her laptop. The sudden loss of lamplight made the redhead squeak in fear, jumping in her chair and almost sent her laptop crashing to the floor. 

Reaching for the light switch, she pressed it a couple of hundred times, remaining in the dark. Cillian glanced at her computer again. No Wi-Fi connection. No service. No charging, even though it was plugged in. 

_ Great, _ she thought. Another _ power cut. _

With a soft sigh dissipating from the librarians soft lips, the redhead gathered her laptop, charger and all, and slipped through the side door in her house that was hooked up to the Annex. 

She was relieved to find the Library in a serene state of silence, a few lamps lit up the wall here and there, but it wasn’t too overly bright. At least the power was working here, and Cassandra wandered the upstairs halls before finding a table near the balcony overlooking the rest of the annex. She set up her laptop, and began to write. 

_ Have you ever felt alone when you’re surrounded by friends? _ _ Shakesqueer _ _ , Bandit and I had a minor disagreement, and I’ve never felt more alone in the world, even when I didn’t have friends. I’m not sure who to blame any more, things wouldn’t have gotten so bad if Wikipedia didn’t keep leaving the building whenever he felt like. White Night usually helps in _ _ these kinds of situations _ _ , but even he didn’t know what to do. _

_ The only thing I’m sure of, is that it wasn’t my Evening Bird’s fault, even if she thinks it is. I can’t stand the idea of her blaming herself when I was the one to cause the mess; if I could, I’d take that feeling of responsibility from her in an instant. Nobody deserves to feel like they failed, least of all her. _

_ It’s kind of bittersweet when I look at my Evening Bird now... even if I can’t seem to hold my gaze more than just a couple of seconds now. _

_ In a way it hurts, yet feels so good knowing that she will never belong to me. My Evening Bird can never belong to anyone, she is a free spirit, and can never be tied down, she deserves to soar the skies forever, the way she wants. _

_ I could never catch my Evening Bird and trap her in the Sand-timer Cage that is my life. Something so beautiful should never have to end up with me. _

Before Cassandra knew it, her cheeks were wet with tears that she brushed away with the sleeve of her pyjama shirt. She would always rather Eve be happy, than force her under the pressures of living a life with someone who hasn’t got much life left. No matter how much she loved her. 

_ They say that you can’t truly love someone, until you learn to love yourself. For that, I call bullshit, (Bandit taught me a new word yesterday!). I have never loved myself. How could I? Who could ever learn to love someone so broken that they have to share their life on a blog to feel worthy of love? _

Cillian paused as she battered away another rogue tear. She reread her last sentence before deleting it. 

_ How could I? I look in the mirror and I see someone so scared they can’t even tell the person that they adore most in the world how they feel. I’m a coward, and I know it. I have never loved myself. But her? I love her so much that I forget what hating myself feels like. _

_ Being around her feels like magic. Like my life could actually be complete if I just... _ ** _ told _ ** _ her. _

Cassandra sat back in the chair, tearing her gaze away from the screen for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed with the rush of raw feeling that consumed her body. She hadn’t told anyone about her feelings, not about Baird, not even about herself. Everyone just expected Cassandra to be happy, bubbly little redhead. And sometimes, that was a lot to ask, but she provided regardless. 

After a small break, the Librarian took a deep breath and began to write some more. 

Eve had only been home for an hour, and had driven herself mad to the point of grief; almost knocking down a wall with her fist until she thought better of it. If she punched a wall, Cassandra was bound to notice, and instantly fret over the abrasion on her knuckles, and would without a doubt fetch ice and a first aid kit, and make sure Eve was okay. 

That girl was too good, too sweet, and it made her heart ache to know that she had failed in keeping the redhaired librarian safe that day. Not only had Cassandra collided into a cliff, but she had taken the blame for the whole occurrence... and Baird hadn’t stopped it. 

She felt sick to her stomach thinking that Cillian would be alone in her room, blaming herself when she had done nothing wrong. 

Truthfully, Colonel Baird hadn’t meant to fall for the smallest librarian; it had been an accident... the way she grew too fond of the way Cassandra would make sure the blonde was genuinely okay, especially when the guardian wasn’t alright, but had nodded anyway. She had fallen in love with her enthusiasm and positive outlook on everything. Dangerous mission? Cassandra saw it as an opportunity to save a life. Categorizing the new artefacts? She found it as a way to connect with the library. Never getting time off to live a normal life? More time to spend with the friends that had become her family. 

Cassandra was an enigma of goodness, and Eve couldn’t seem to help but love her. 

She’d decided then that she’d message the redhead, make sure she was truly okay after today’s incident, it was the very least that she could do... besides, she really wanted to talk to Cassandra... not about anything in particular, just that she felt a small thrill every time they shared a conversation, just the two of them. 

Eve stalked her jacket for her phone, tearing all her pockets inside out, with no sign of her phone, and tried to remember the last time she’d had it. It was definitely with her when they got back to the library after their mission, because she’d used it to google cyclops’ strengths and weaknesses. Then she’d had it on her desk when she was clearing up... checking to see if her favourite blogger had posted recently. 

Her phone was on her desk! 

Still in the same outfit she had worn that day, Eve quickly snuck through the back door, just in case Jenkins was still around. She’d learnt the hard way that Jenkins didn’t like to be scared by a random Librarian _ or guardian in this case _ in the middle of the night when he was only trying to cross the room in peace. 

The Annex seemed pretty still and quiet, and Eve shortly located her phone that had been buried under a bunch of scrolls that Jenkins must have dumped on her desk. 

She was about to leave when she caught sight of an odd glow shining in the upstairs library. Either Ezekiel had let loose their magical glow-worm before leaving the library for the evening, or somebody else was here. She didn’t put it past Jones to let the creature out for a stroll, but the latter seemed to be more appropriate, and with soft caution, Baird ascended the stairs in pursuit of the mysterious glow. 

Her steps were silent after years of NATO training, and before long, she had successfully snuck up to find Cassandra in a small alcove on the balcony, her sweet face illuminated with the light of her laptop. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth in a face of concentration as her hands flew across the keyboard. 

A smile instantaneously swept across the blonde’s warm features. The redhead truly could have been an angel sent down from heaven. She certainly looked the part.

“Hey Cassandra, you okay?” Eve announced, finally making her presence known as she stepped forth from the shadows like some mystical being. The librarian practically shrieked, jumping feet in the air and slammed her laptop closed with such a ferocity that it could’ve easily broke. 

“Eve! You gave me a heart attack!” Cassandra exclaimed accusingly, chest heaving, and those sapphire eyes wide and round. The Guardian bit back a smile, almost ashamed by the fact that she found the scene so endearing, the young womans face shortly matched the shade of her hair. 

“I’m your guardian, Cassandra, if you died of a heart attack, I’d give you the kiss of life or something and revive you,” Baird chuckled slightly, leaning against the edge of the table that the Librarian was working at. Cillian reddened even more. 

“Well, technically that’s not how CPR or Heart attacks work,” the redhead muttered slightly, her heart still racing as she glanced up to the older woman, praying she didn’t look as warm as she felt. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if her ears had caught fire by this point. 

Eve smiled_ that _ smile that made Cassandra’s knees go weak and she was somewhat grateful to the fact that she was already sat down. “What were you doing on here that meant your poor laptop deserved to be beaten down like that?” Eve teased softly as Cassandra slinked down further into her chair. 

Sure, everyone had the odd moment that their browser history and their mothers wouldn’t be proud of them for, but Eve simply couldn’t imagine Cassandra ever passing that stage, at least not on her own accord. 

“Googling.” Cassandra blurted out as the first thing she thought of. 

Baird arched a quizzical brow, somewhat slightly curious as to what could have possibly made the Librarian become so protective of the contents of her laptop, “Googling what?” the ex-NATO agent spoke again in her teasing tone which Cassandra almost died for. 

“Maps.” The first thing in her head was the first thing out of her mouth. 

“You were googling maps?” Eve reiterated and Cass nodded so hard that her red curls bounced across her shoulders. “You do realise that you’re sitting in the home of maps, right?” Baird chortled, and Cassandra almost began to pout. 

Of course, the Library had a whole room for maps. She had organized it herself in sections of Chronological maps from centuries before their time, to present. And a whole other wall for maps that didn’t even seem to be a part of this world. There was nothing on google that the library didn’t have. 

“Why are you working up here all alone?” Eve finally inquired and Cassandra felt a little less like she was being interrogated and more like she was talking to her best friend... which happened to be the love of her life. 

“There was a power cut in my part of town and-” 

“What was that?” Eve cut her off all of a sudden, her voice hushed and Cassandra fell silent, straining her ears to try and hear whatever had stolen Bairds attention. “You don’t hear that?”. 

The librarian shook her head, barely even breathing, trying to be as quiet as possible. She still couldn’t hear it. 

“Perhaps it’s just one of the artefacts having a mood swing,” Eve muttered, and Cassandra understood what she meant. Cal often moped around the library when Flynn hadn’t come back in over a couple of weeks. “We should check it out,”. The guardian murmured again, and Cass glanced up at her in a small state of shock. 

“We should?” 

“Yeah... how would Jenkins feel if he woke up in the morning to find one of the forbidden manuscripts had self-destructed just because it didn’t have anyone check up on it,” Eve had convinced Cassandra with that one. One time, the librarians had simply found a pile of ash at the bottom of the case that had once held a magical shamrock, which had burnt up after becoming too lonely. 

Cillian had been inconsolable after the _ death _of an artefact. 

“Okay! I’ll check downstairs, you check upstairs!” with that, Cassandra sprinted off to check the artefacts were still in pristine condition and Eve felt almost guilty how easy the redhead had fallen for her ploy, but as soon as the Librarian had whisked away out of sight; Baird sat down in the seat that Cass had just left. 

The computer screen lit up as soon as she opened it, and Cassandra’s account was completely unprotected. Sure, the girl lived alone, but who refused to put a password on their laptop? 

Eve simply clicked open her browser, and the blog popped up, half in the middle of writing. With slightly widened eyes, Eve began to read. 

\- 

_ I want someone to be able to love my Evening Bird as much as I do, but who can promise her a full, happy life, without the threat of a metaphorical guillotine cutting it short. Truthfully, I want her to be happy. And if I had a genie (I wouldn’t put it past them to exist) I know I’d wish for her to be happy, regardless of what the outcome may be, or who it may be with. _

_ My second wish would be that she wouldn’t miss me when I’m gone. _

_ My third wish I would give to her. _

_ Do you know how it feels, preparing yourself for death? Knowing that it could come and snatch you up any time? There's suddenly a pressure on you to live, not just survive. But I don’t know how to do that. All I know is that I found life when I looked at my _ _ Evening _ _ Bird, and she smiled at me like I wasn’t a time bomb. _

Oh my God... Cassandra was The GirlWithABook ? Did that make her... her Evening Bird? Eve felt beyond dumb. If any of the librarians had come across the blog, they would have made the connection instantly, but Baird’s pure fascination with the writing had left her completely unaware to it. And now it all made perfect sense. 

Shit... did this mean that Cassandra felt about her, the way she did? All this heart breaking writing? All these worries about unreciprocated feelings? All for her? She hastily kept reading as she scrolled. 

_ I wish that she could forgive me, for I don’t know how to love other than the words which I am too damaged to speak aloud. I am clumsy, and my truth doesn’t form as it should. If I could only confess to her everything in a kiss, my lips would paint the picture that my clumsy heart _ _ can not _ _ . _

_ I had given up on the idea that I could love someone. To love felt like the hardest challenge. But now that I’ve found someone my heart leaps for. The hardest challenge is telling them before I lose the chance. _

_ But how do you tell someone you love them? _

_ It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to- _

That’s where it stopped. 

That’s where Eve had interrupted and had frightened Cassandra into a petrified yelp that sounded far too cute to be real. 

For months she had been reading these entries, wishing that Cassandra would somehow fall in love with her too; but it had never crossed her mind that she was the one writing this. About _ her _. 

It shouldn’t have hurt her that much reading how the librarian felt about herself, she was always so perky, and smart, and incredible, and yet... there was such self-loathing that Eve could never have pictured with the redhead. 

“Eve!” Cassandra squealed, making a beeline for the table already knowing it was too late. Her heart was going far too many miles an hour, and her head began to spin. “I’m sorry!”. 

Out of everything... Eve never expected the redhead to apologise, she was the one who looked into her laptop. She had so much that she wanted to say; wanted to ask, but nothing seemed to come forward, and Baird sat there in stunned silence as a fear-stricken Cassandra ran her hands through fire-red hair. 

“I wanted to tell you. For months I’ve been trying- looking for the right moment. You deserve to know how you make me feel, how amazing you are! But- every time I thought about telling you, all I could picture was just a look of disgust; you’d hate me. We wouldn’t be able to work together, and the library needs its guardian more than a fourth librarian. I’d have to go back to being a Janitor, pretending that I don’t know about magic and that I don’t love you. And somehow pretending not to love you scared me more that losing the library,” Cassandra spoke, barely taking a breath. Her pristine blue eyes swam with unshed tears, trying to justify her feelings to the taller woman who still hadn’t said a word. 

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you Eve... but I couldn’t help it. The way you make me feel like- like I’m worth something; like I actually have a shot at life, you make me feel both like I’m an ordinary person, not a dying one; but you also make me feel like I’m special, but finally for a good reason. I’ve never had that before.” Cassandra admitted, her lower lip wavering, like she’s using all her strength to hold in her tears. 

“I can bear with it if you don’t love me back. But please- just don’t hate me,” the last words to escape her lips are laced with small sobs that wrack the girls body and in an instant, Eve is on her feet, arms tight around the redhead, holding her securely and close. 

“I don’t hate you, Cassandra,” Baird finally whispered, her heart melting entirely. “I could never hate you,” the blond continued, refusing to let her librarian go as she can still feel the girl softly crying in her arms. 

“For weeks I’ve been blindly reading your blog, too hopelessly in love to realise that you were behind it. I read your entries and simply wished that I could tell you how _ I _ truly felt. I read it because I related to the fact that I worked with a beautiful woman who I loved and didn’t deserve.” This news finally brought Cassandra out of her hidey hole in Baird’s shirt, glancing up with teary eyes. 

“Y-you’ve read my blog?” the redhead muttered in a small voice as the guardian tucked her fiery-red hair behind her ear. 

The blonde laughed warmly which brought a bubble to the smaller woman’s stomach. “I just confessed that I loved you, and you’re surprised that I’ve read your blog?” Cassandra’s eyes widened as if just noticing the fact that her guardian returned her feelings. She flung her arms tightly around Eve. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was so afraid that you’d reject me,” Cassandra whispered feverishly, holding Baird just as tight as Eve was holding her, too happy for once, to let go. 

“I understand Cassie... you had so much to lose, you’re okay to be scared of rejection,” Eve whispered, only slightly pulling apart so she could glance on the radiant smile that lit up Cillians whole face. 

Without even a seconds warning, Cassandra surged forward, standing on her tiptoes to capture Eve’s lips beneath her own and for the first time, her heart stopped wondering. Cassandra felt alive with the brushing of her Guardian’s velvet warm lips against hers, magical and intense as it stole the very breath from her lungs. 

“You have... no idea... how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Cassandra sighed happily, regaining her breath when they eventually parted, feeling like the whole world d fallen into place. “I love you, Eve Baird,” the redhead expressed, her small hands circling around the Guardian’s waist, pulling her close. 

“I love you too, Cassandra Cillian,” Eve threaded her digits softly through the young Librarians scarlet hair, and wasted no time at all pulling her Cassandra into another wonderful kiss. 

* * *

Two Weeks later. 

_ Dreams are crazy sometimes. And I don’t mean the one’s where you have marshmallow people chasing you down your old school hallways, ( _ _ Shakesqueer _ _ is still trying to find the meaning of that dream for me). I mean the dreams we set for ourselves, our futures, our lives. We dream every day and we might not even know it. _

_ I’m the luckiest person in the world to know that my one and only dream has come true, and I’ve never been happier. _

_ My Evening Bird has been my girlfriend for two weeks now, and not a minute has passed when I don’t look at her, and see pure love and adoration smiling back. She is my living proof that happy endings exist, not just in fairy-tales and storybooks, and that anything is possible. _

_ I might not have forever with my darling, but what time I have, I cherish with my whole heart. _

_ Let this be the drive you need to follow your heart and your dreams and know that anything is possible! _

_ Thank you all, for the courage I needed to chase my Happy Ever After _

_ Signing off For Now, _

_ GirlWithABird. _

Cassandra smiled, and shut down her laptop, just in time for Eve to walk into their bedroom and flop down on her claimed side of the bed with a perfect smile that still managed to give the redhead butterflies. “Were you blogging again, Cassie?” the blonde teased, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the crook of her lovers neck. 

“Me? Blog? No way!” The librarian replied innocently, batting her eyelashes as she curled up beside her girlfriend, huffing grumpily when Eve’s phone buzzed dramatically. 

“Oh really?” She heard her Guardian chuckle softly, before showing Cillian the screen. 

_ GirlWithABird _ _ just updated her blog. _


End file.
